the underground rising
by arbiter steel
Summary: endr and her friends explore the magical world of minecraft, but slowly...something is grow underground that plans to destroy the blocky world into pixels. from the fiery depths of the nether to the cold and desolate world of the end andr and her friends get pulled into a adventure that teeters minecraftia on the edge. (( characters based around mob talker, involves tekkit items.)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Yaebi the zombie

Andr quietly looked out over the swampy biome, the setting sun flashing through the trees. She could see the zombies slowly emerge from the surrounding caves and other dark places as the sun sank below the horizon. The world was cloaked in darkness in a matter of minutes. Soon the forest was pitch black and she was barely able to make out the outlines of the spiders and zombies wandering down below.

Off in the distance there was a small patch of light, that was the male's house… what was his name…oh never mind it wasn't important. She glanced back down at the caves, seeing a bit of green hair under a tattered green hood. Finally, for awhile she had thought he would not be coming. Andr stood and shut her eyes, suddenly she disappeared. She reappeared behind him, quickly tapping him on the shoulder.

"Finally, I thought you were not coming."

The boy jumped just a little at the poke and her sudden voice before turning around.

"You know I can't come outside during the day so why even wait for me so long?"

"Because I would have gotten bored, I couldn't find cupa so I decided to wait for you."

"Ok I see…well at the very least I am here now."

He gently took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Andr blushed…he always did this whenever she greeted him. Since he never said anything about what he felt she didn't know why he did it, maybe it was the way he was raised? Yaebi looked around in an attempt to try to find something they could do together. He glanced around the swamp, the mountains, andr's legs, and…what was that? He spun andr around and pointed to what he had seen. Off in the distance, at the farthest side of the mountain was a faint barely visible glow from something.

"Do you see that?"

She nods her head.

"Should we go check it out, I don't remember there being any open lava pits around here."

"Maybe we shouldn't…it might be another stranger with their swords and bows."

"Well, yeah but do think they could take you and me on?"  
She thought nervously for a second before nodding slowly.

"Ok well…hmm….how about you go ahead first using your weird binky power and I will catch up, is that ok?"

She nodded a little faster in response this time, and yaebi pulled away. Andr closed her eyes, soon she is half ways to light source. She closed her eyes again and teleported behind a tree. The light source was now visible to her and…yup, just like she thought another house. She crouched down, which didn't help, she couldn't do much about being the tallest thing beside the trees and mountains. She poked her head up over the window, looking around the room. It was the standard easy to make house, two chests, one furnace, a few paints, and two beds with no owner. _Where was the owner? _She thought to herself. A rustle and the sound of a swing sent andr to the ground.

Standing over andr was a brown haired girl with golden boots and sword. Andr rolled away from the girl and pushed herself to her feet. She closed her eyes and teleported randomly to the front of the house. The golden boot girl rushed around the corner, her sword raised to strike. At the sight of the endergirl the woman rushed andr, andr swung right in response and struck the girl right in the check. The girl stumbled back but she quickly regained her balance.

The girl ducked down and slammed andr into the wall, holding her against the wooden house. Andr gasped for breath as it was swiftly stolen from her. Adnr reached up to grab the hilt of the sword, trying to stop the girl from decapitating her. Slowly a noise began to get louder behind them. The noise was rough and raspy, to andr it almost sounded like a moan. Yaebi rose from behind the golden boot girl, raising his fist to smack the girl in her side. The girl was sent to the ground by the boy's almost surprising strength. Andr's breath returned to her as yaebi jumped on top of the girl. Raising his fists he sent punch after punch into the girl's stomach and face. Slowly after a moment of punching he rose to his feet, standing over the now limp girl. Her body had already begun to decompose as did everything in minecraftia. The corpse would be gone in just a few minutes.

"You…you saved me…"

He smiled lazily, waving it off.

"You are my only friend still alive, so of course I saved you."

Andr nods slowly as yeabi's smile disappears. She couldn't remember seeing yaebi smile or actually spend any time with and friends, she wondered what he might be _alive_ but maybe it was best not to ask. Yaebi pushed the door to the house open, immediately moving towards the chests in the room. Andr glided quietly into the house. She wanted to also ask yaebi why he always kissed her hand, but her shyness overtook her and her mouth stayed shut. She turned to her partner, seeing yaebi now in leather armor with an axe in his hand.

"I looked amazing; this person has a lot of cool stuff."

She nods and he pushed outside of the house, andr following him. The moon was starting to set…darn; the moon never stayed up long enough.

"yaebi, the sun will be coming up soon. I know your skin is sensitive to the sunlight so maybe you should get going."

He glanced up at the sky, and then glanced down at his cave entrance. He sighed and turned to andr to break the silence between them.

"Would you mind…oh yeah you have to go find Cynthia don't you? See you later…andr."

He waved with his free hand before shuffling back underground. She watched him leave for a few seconds before turning around. Now looking at the dense forest that lay beyond the house, she hated going in there, always, too hard to teleport with all those trees around her. She straightened her jacket before walking forward, listening to the grass under her feet.

4 minutes

6 minutes

9 minutes

"Cynthia!?" she was starting to get sick of trying to find the spider princess, and had begun to call out the girls name.

"Cynthia! Come on out, if you're trying to scare me it won't work!"

She stepped into a clearing, scanning the area with her eyes.

"Cynthia are you…?"

"Sssshe ran off ssssarah, they are probably off in ssssome cave ssssomewhere."

((i request that you please reveiw this, so i may make the story better in the area's that it is weak in.))


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Cupa the creeper

Andr spun around in time to see a blur of green before being knocked to the ground.

"Hello…cupa…"

The orange haired girl nuzzled her best friend.

"I missed you, sorry about if I scarred you, you know how my speech like…thing works, right?"

Andr pat the girls back and nods, she understands that, after staying quiet or when angered for awhile, she drew any of the s things she said. Cupa nods and gives the girl a squeeze before rolling off.

"Where were you, me and a bunch of my friends ran around blowing stuff up!"

"Really? Did you hurt anyone, or anything for that matter?"

"No…but we did scare a wandering iron golem?"

"What did the poor thing do to you?"

"Absolutely nothing…"

Andr sighed, why was her best friend the only pyromaniac she ever met. Cups dust some dirt fro, her hoddie, then tugged andr up.

"What do you want to do?"

Andr shrugged, dusting dirt from her boots.

"We could…I don't know, is there a village near by?"

"I think so, I don't know if anyone is living there, last time I checked two guys were killing and looting the place?"

/two guys? What were they doing attacking a defenseless village?/

"I am sssure it isn't anything thought."

"You don't want to check it out? You usually enjoy checking out battle scenes?"

"Well yeah, that's the best parts of the day, but those guys looked pretty tough. The last thing I want to do today is get hurt by a dwarf and a spaceman."

Andr nods.

"Well I kind of want to visit this village, maybe you and a few of your friends could help us?"

Cupa shrugs and pulls her hood over her head.

"hm…okay! But only because I don't want my best friend running off and getting hurt."

Andr began to open her mouth to speak but she was cut off by cupa grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the clearing and into the woods. Andr blushed, she couldn't help but wonder how she kept her hand smooth when running around in the woods. Cupa waved her hand to a creeper, which started to follow loosely behind the two girls. Andr's thumb rubbed the back of cupa's hand, trying to act as if it was a friendly notion. She waved two more creepers over, both of them following loosely. Just visible over the crest of a hill was the stone watch tower that overlooked many of the villages that lay around. Andr sniffed, she could smell what she thought was a fire, or at the least a furnace going.

Andr, cupa, and the three creepers broke up over the crest of the hill. Laying out in front of them was the half destroyed houses, blocks and sand and dirt strewn about like some unknown force of nature. At the end of the destruction was a large house…more like a manor. It was built from random bits of wood and cobblestone. Andr and her friend glanced around, the roofs and walls had been ripped down and either used in building the manor or scattered around. Cupa started slowly going down the hill, the creepers followed her down. Andr glanced around nervously and starting to regret coming to such a creepy looking place. She took off after cupa.

" do you…think those two are still here?"

Cupa shook her head, her hand still gripping andr's. the town seemed desolate, yet a creepy vibe lingered in the air. Andr started to smell the scent of burning and rotten flesh…zombies? Yaebi couldn't be here, the sun was high in the sky. They stopped at the mansion, glancing around at the seemingly random placed wooden planks, birch wood, and cobble. Andr looked over the openings where the windows would be. The house was empty beside a large fireplace at the far left of the house. _why was it so empty?_ andr turned to say something to cupa but she had already pushed the door open, the creepers staying at the doorway.

"cupa wait no, it might be dangerous we don't know what could possibly be in there!"

Her friend threw caution to the wind and stepped inside, her eyes quickly locking onto a block of TNT in the corner.

"MINE!"

She rushed over and picked it up, shoving it into her hoodie pocket. God didn't she know it wasn't safe to run over to TNT, no…of course not. Cupa spun around and spots a spiral staircase rising to the second floor. She rushed over in the same careless way she had entered the house. She heard andr's voice as she climbed the staircase, andr catching a glimpse of her running off as she stepped inside. She sighed and glanced out the door before quickly following after her. As she climbed the last step she was struck to see what looked like a treasure room of some sorts. Different blocks of ore lay in a pile in the center, and potted plants and framed maps hang near or on the wall.

"look at all this loot! Coal, iron, there is even some gold here in the back!"

Her attention snapped to cupa, she stepped over to the pile as cupa picked up a chunk of gold ore. Andr stared for a second before scooping it up and shoving it into her coat pockets. Cupa felt andr pull her close, squeezing tightly. She smiled and returned the warm hug.

"thanks for the gold cupa, you always seem to find a way to make my day better."

She slowly pulled away, she didn't want to, but the fact that they were still in this house made her nervous beyond belief. Suddenly a hissing noise broke the silence. They froze for a second almost as if the world couldn't handle it all and began to lag behind. When it stopped andr was on the second floor, looking up at the ceiling. _what…did…one of the creepers blow up?_ her hearing slowly began to return, and she could her what sounded like metal clanging around and more hissing…then another explosion.

She slowly began to sit up, glancing over at now hole in the floor where the pile once was. Her was screaming in pain. She called out for cupa, then again, and again. She couldn't tell if cupa heard her or not. Andr rolled over and pushed herself to her feet. She began stumbling towards the stairs. She placed her hand on the wall and started to make her way down, still hearing the horrible cacophony of noises outside. A third explosion went off as she hit the first floor. There, right under the hole in the second floor, was cupa. She went over and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her up. God, for such a small girl she was rather heavy.

Andr let out a loud sigh of relief as she plopped cupa down just outside of the doorway. She looked around to see the village in even more disrepair then it was before. Three craters lay around, one having destroyed half a house, and the two others destroying the gravel walkway. The attacker was nowhere to be found. Andr collapsed to the ground next to cupa. She rolled onto her side and looked cupa over. There were no obvious wounds, she let out a sigh of relief. She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her, feeling her heart beat. She started to drift off as she thought of what a relief it was to not having carried a corpse from that house.

She opened her eyes and saw the moon staring down at her. Cupa was still out cold. Andr pulled cupa close, the shivering from her slowly starting to cease. She slowly began to sat up, sniffing the air. There was still the faint scent of gunpowder and something else. _Look at cupa, so cute. Her little hood and her closed eyes. _Andr ran her hand to her cheek, leaning over the girl. _She's so cold, I should go and find a blanket or something for her._ Andr leaned closer, feeling her breath brush near her lips. She could feel her face getting rather warm. _Come on andr, do it. You can do it, she would understand…hopefully. Cupa's your best friend. You wouldn't want to lose what you have wouldn't you?_

Andr slowly started to lean down. Her eyes closed as her cheeks flushed red. Her lips were just a few centimeters away from cupa's. the full moon shined down on the two of them like the world's biggest spotlight. Cupa's eyes slowly opened, then she felt someone else's lips brush hers. The darkness cloaked the stranger, her having not yet gotten used to the light.

"andr…?"


End file.
